The memory capacity requirements of computers, and in particular servers, are increasing rapidly due to increasing workloads. Examples include the increase in popularity of virtualization, which oversubscribes the computer's physical memory among multiple users, and the increasing amount of data stored and computed by a server, which requires more memory to avoid accessing disks. Expanded memory without a reduction in system performance is desired.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.